This invention relates generally to the field of devices used to dry water damaged walls in buildings and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to devices used with the technique of forcing air into the internal spaces of walls between the studs to dry water damaged walls. Even more particularly, the invention relates to the technique and a device comprising a flexible bag with a number of individual air conduits adapted to be inserted into individual drying holes in the wall, where the bag is connected to a blower device, and further where the bag has sealable ends whereby plural bags can be joined together to operate off a single blower.
In situations where there is a roof failure or leakage, or water pipe failure or leakage in a building, the interior wall components, such as sheetrock panels, often become soaked by water. Removal and replacement of the wall components is a costly solution, but is the solution often chosen because practical and efficient mechanisms for sufficiently drying the wall components and interior spaces do not exist. A typical method for drying is to position a high volume air blower in the room to dry the walls by circulating a large amount of air to encourage evaporation. This technique is lacking in that drying time is much too long--typically requiring weeks to finish--so that business or home owners are more likely to choose the option of replacing the walls in several days rather than suffering the inconvenience of waiting for weeks.
To improve on this, it is known to drill small holes through the walls between each of the vertical studs and then direct air towards them, thus allowing air to flow into the interior spaces of the wall. This lowers drying time somewhat, but is still slow. To improve on this, it is also known to utilize a long, rigid box, typically constructed of plywood, which has one open side. The blower is connected to the box and the open side of the box is pushed against the wall where the holes have been cut into the wallboard panels. This technique maximizes air flow into the holes, but the box is cumbersome and can only be utilized where the wall is straight with no interfering objects (cabinets, toilets, sinks, etc.).
It is an object of this invention to provide a device for drying water damaged walls which works in conjunction with holes drilled into the wall to maximize air circulation within the internal spaces of the wall.
It is a further object to provide such a device that is adaptable for use with any wall configuration, including corners and curves, and in situations where obstructions are attached to or are adjacent to the walls needing to be dried.
It is a further object to provide such a device which can be joined to one or more other similar devices to create a drying device of extended length, yet requiring only one blower device to provide the necessary air flow.
It is a further object to provide such a device which is adaptable for connection with different blower devices.
It is a further object to provide such a device which allows for introduction of deodorants or disinfectants into the interior spaces of the wall.